Torchwood Four
by Child of Galifrey
Summary: Torchwood Four was never lost. It was abandoned. Now with a new Rift having appeared Jack needs a new team in an old forgotten location. And he knows just the girls for the job. And there might just be a place for the Doctor's 'tin dog' to boot.
1. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

**Hello everybody! Now this is my **_**new**_** story. If you have read another of my stories **_**Ice**_** then : Yay thank you! This is a sort of spin off from that. It does not include the TW Cardiff team or my character Rawnie. However it does include Jack and Mickey as well as some other fleeting Doctor Who characters who have starring roles. Enjoy and please review. Pretty Please. **

Mickey clambered out from his Mini, shielding his eyes against the early morning summer sun. To his left he heard the passenger door slam. "D'you mind? I just got a paint job" he asked irritated.

"Not at all. Pretty ain't it?" replied the ever-cheerful American. They were parked just up from the clock tower, over the mouth of a cobbled alley in one of the quieter parts of town, but even from here Mickey could see the town square was practically deserted.

"I don't remember asking you to come along, Cheesecake" he snapped back coldly.

"Well, _someone _had to babysit you. Besides I got some catching up to do"

"Woah! Seriously man? You checking up on the team here? That's below the belt"

Jack gave a noncommittal cough and began looking around in earnest (almost too earnestly Mickey thought) "Now where is that entrance? Ah-ha!" and strode off in the direction of a little tourist gift shop. Sighing, Mickey followed, dragging his feet.

The shop was small, green and inside, filled with the ordinary indistinguishable tourist clutter. Their was a counter at the back of the shop, with a open green door behind, colourful leaflets and flyers on the counter and stuck to the desk. A till as well as an bell and behind it, next to the door was a corkboard with more flyers, items for sale, lost dogs and odd key on a tack. Jack had his finger pressed resolutely on the bell until a voice, thick with annoyance could be heard from the green door "Yeah, yeah. Sheesh! I'm coming, I'm coming!" A man emerged with pale blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a pale face. He wore black jeans and a black t-shirt, his face smoothed over as he spotted who it was. Glancing Mickey up and down he spoke "Hello, I'm Elton. You must be Mickey Smith."

"Captain Jac-" but before he could finish his self introduction, Elton and Mickey interrupted him. Just as Elton said "I know ". Mickey had snapped "Stop it!" They smiled at each other with fellow feeling.

Looking rather put off Jack pouted "I was only saying Hello".

"No need." Continued Elton, "I know exactly who you are, the Boss talk's about you quite regularly. That and I've got a girlfriend thanks."

"All bad I hope?" asked Jack, innocently.

"You'd better believe it. Now, if'd you like to follow me" he turned and went back the way he'd come. Jack, ever the show off, easily leapt over the counter and followed him. They were now in a dimly lit corridor, and as they walked Mickey sensed they were sloping downwards. Elton stopped so abruptly that Mickey collided with Jack's back. The lift doors opened and they stepped into the deceptively spacious area. A few seconds later, they were climbing back out again, into a well lit corridor, just ahead of them, Jack could see a large cog shaped vault door, "Jack, Elton's disappeared" Mickey commented as he looked behind him

"Yeah, 'parently he does that" Jack answered as he walked to the vault door that slide open when approached. Far from the pealing sirens he was used to, a pleasant amplified bell rang announcing their arrival.

Mickey gaped. For now he was a cavernous brightly lit underground room. It was circular, and in the center of the room, a few feet from the ground hung a colossal golden pendulum. Looking up, he realised there was a second floor, a gantry which Elton was walking along and standing gazing down at then was a blonde girl leaning on the golden brass rail that ran the whole length of the balcony. In front of him, were 4 workstations, evenly spaced throughout the room the first 2 were the closest and then another 2 were behind them, behind the pendulum. 3 of them were covered with papers, pens, a keyboard and each of the 6 screens at each desk was illuminated with graphs, spreadsheets, reports and readings. The 4th desk, one of the closer 2, was bare, unlit with only a keyboard, a well stocked desk tidy and other stationary. Leading off from the room were a series of corridors and at the back, dead center was a door conjoined to a large glass window with the dark green velvet curtain tied back to reveal a private office. To right of the further 2 desks was a white tiled pit, which must be the med-bay. To the left of the other further desk was a R&R area. At the busy front workstation was a ling black haired woman observing him. Looking away, he noticed that the young blonde had vanished from her vantage point. With a shock he realised she had come to stand directly in front of him, waiting patiently with a welcoming smile on her face. She was blonde, blue eyed andwore black Converse sneakers, black jeans and a white stretch cotton t-shirt "Hello Mickey. I'm Alex. Welcome to Torchwood." He gaze shifted to Jack, her smile widened "And now for the man who needs no introduction..." she opened her arms wide, waiting. Jack stepped into them and in his enthusiasm lifted her off her feet. Laughing and hitting him on the back he set her back down. Then, more seriously he asked

"Have you heard from-" but before he could complete the question, Alex cut him off

"Later Jack" she warned him. Seeing herexpression he changed the topic "So where's Just Sarah then?"

Alex raised her eyebrows and nodded,

"She's behind you" came a gleefully voice. Mickey jumped and the girl behind Jack cackled. As he went to hug her, she indicated the 2 mugs she was carrying "Hot stuff coming through. And I've got coffee too" she grinned , elbowing Jack out of the way to come and stand beside Alex, passing a cup.

"Thanks Saz"

"So is this our new man in the van? Do we even have a van?" Sarah asked eyeing Mickey over the rim of her own cup

"I think you mean, 'tin dog'."

Sarah snorted "I stand corrected" she laughed again. For a moment Mickey bridled at this remark but relaxed. This was new, new people, new atmosphere. Besides he like agood laugh and it looked like he was in for one.

Boy was he in for a suprise.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Hope it was worth the wait Saz! Lemme know what you think! See you soon!**


	2. Introductions, trouble & Shiny things

Introductions, trouble (typical) and shiny things

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and IT'S ALL FICTIONAL. **

"Guys" called Alex "Board Meeting? " Even though it sounded like one Mickey could tell from her tone it wasn't a request. "Bored is right" quipped Sarah. Alex rolled her eyes. The other women began climbing a spiral metal staircase off to the left of the Hub. Another woman Mickey recognised hoisted herself out of the med-bay. Jack beat him to it though "Miss Martha Jones. " he laughed hugging her.

"Jack. " she greeted him "Hey, I'm working!" she smacked him out of the way as she too headed for the stairs. "Martha's here?" asked Mickey trailing the girls up the stairs.

"Course. Best alien medic around."

They had reached the second level, Mickey didn't get a chance to look around before he was ushered into the Boardroom, a glass walled structure, that hung out over the second level to give a panoramic view of the floor below. , the back wall was wooden panelled with an impressive plasma screen, a glass table, cream leather chairs, water and in the centre of the table a conference call speaker. Alex strode to the chair at the head, with her back to the Hub, facing the TV, Sarah sat on her right, with the other blonde on Alex's left. Next to the blonde was the tall black haired woman, with Elton next to Sarah. Martha took the last seat on the left while , with a kindly gesture from Sarah, Mickey took the seat opposite Martha. Jack stood for a second, before Elton sighed and got a spare guest chair from the cupboard next to the screen for him.

Alex stood up "Right. Are we sitting comfortably? So everyone, this is Mickey our new techie. _Play nice. _Now Mickey, introductions, introductions. Sarah here, is my right hand girl and our Alien Researcher. Next to her is, Elton our...Office Boy. He found out about Torchwood. **Four times**, so we took him in for his own safety...and ours." She added darkly " Next to him is you, Technician. "On my left, is Sally Sparrow. Investigator and Liaison"

"That's putting it loosely" grinned Sally, everyone laughed.

"Next to Sally is, and here's a mouthful: Lady Christina de Souza. She was handy with computers and security do she's our Rift monitor. Tosh basically. And Martha – our Doctor" , she gave him a little wave.

"And what do you do?" he asked.

Alex and Sarah shared a glance. "You didn't tell him, did you?" she asked Jack. He shook his head. "That's cruel!" she laughed again. "Mickey, I'm the **Leader. **And Historian and Sarah's my Deputy."

Mickey swivelled round in his chair "ARE YOU TELLING ME I WORK FOR A TEENAGER?" he ranted at the guffawing Jack. He was, however interrupted by an unexpected arrival. A tall, black haired teenage boy, had just walked in.

"Hey," he grinned flashing a dazzling grin, "Did ya miss me?"

"Hey Will." Chorused the team. He swept in waving stopping short of the top of the table, glancing Mickey up and down before smiling an shaking Mickey's hand, before sitting on the table. Amid all the greetings, Alex caught Jack's eye. Trouble was written all over his face.

She left the room so quickly she might as well have disapperated "Martha I want that autopsy filed, Chrissie when's that presentation on Rift reading's gunna be ready? Sarah, where's that Hoix report?" dropping orders as she went. Just before, she could close the door to her private office, Jack stuck his foot in the door.

"I'd like a word"

"That was four" she smiled cheekily, but saw his face and settled down. "Jack I know you're on holiday but I'm still working and we're busy – so can it be quick?" she asked with a hasty smile – organising a sheath of papers on her desk.

Jack took this opportunity to look around. The glass window offered a good view of Hub, he released the curtain tie, and the heavy green velvet swung across blocking it out. Alex's office was more spacious than his Cardiff office. The desk was facing the window and was heavy Victorian mahogany, with carved feet. By the wall farthest from the door, was a cupboard, a high tech metal dumbwaiter, by the door was a old fashioned, stand alone, coat rack with scarves, bags, jackets, coats, and a few umbrellas. On the wall behind the desk were shelves with the odd gadget and artefact and a map of the town above the shelves. The desk had a few screens off to the left side and was covered in papers, an alien scanner **(think of that alien communication device for SJA) **and a small golden globe shaped paperweight with air bubbles **(like that thing on the TARDIS console, the Doctor uses) **"What is this?" asked Jack off task.

Alex smiled. "A map of the universe. Each air bubble is a planet or star. A mapmaker got lost on Earth, luckily we happened across him and managed to get him home, these were thank you presents."

Setting it carefully back down, Jack jerked his head at the door, "Whose he?"

"Who? Oh Will. He's just a freelancer. Started working with us a few months back."

"A freelancer? What? Who hired him? Who is he?"

She sighed "Will O'Connell. I did. And?"

"You should have asked me first. How do we know he's trustworthy if he's just a freelancer?"

"Oh look whose calling kettle black! I trust him. That's all that matters. And Jack, I'm a leader of a base too. We're _equals._ I don't have to answer to you. Heck, I don't even have to answer your emails."

"You – Rawnie – you may be a –" he stopped as soon as he realised. Alex had realised too. She stopped what she was doing and glared "Just because we look alike, doesn't mean we're the same person Jack. She's moved on. So should you". She whirled out of the office like a hurricane.

"Oh what now?" asked Sarah irritated. Instantly everyone was grabbing jackets. Alex reached into her office, slung a black leather jacket on and hurried for the vault door, sidestepping Jack.

"Saved by the siren" muttered Will as he ran to catch her up.

Moments later, Mickey found himself in another cavernous room, pitch black except for a square of white in the distant where there was a gust of fresh air. "Oh hang on" came Sally's voice from the door, there was a ping and the lights flickered into action. The first thing Mickey noted was that his Mini was in the garage. _So that's what Elton was doing_. Along with a couple of Saabs and Peugeots and a..."You've got a...Hearse."

"Yeah..."said Sarah, lovingly.

"Why?"

"Well, what else are ya gunna use to move cadavers."

"Hippie Van?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIPPIE VANS?" yelled Sarah. He looked from Sarah to the vehicle and back again "Really?"

"Really really" grinned Alex.

"I'm afraid to ask but...Double Decker?"

"Mine. The 200. Was reported missing round Easter"

"Doctor?" Jack nodded at his question. "Doctor"

"It flies"

"Why am I not surprised?" Mickey turned his attention back to the cars. An impressive hulking black Range Rover Vogue ,a green Nissan Figaro **(Sarah Jane's car)** a yellow Porche 911 Turbo. And, Mickey swallowed a jet black, Aston Martin Vanquish. "All Mine" smiled Alex, stroking the Aston's glossy paint job.

"But – you can't even drive yet!"

"Torchwood license. So as long as it's a Torchwood registered vehicle, yeah we can"

Mickey noted that Will was standing gazing longingly at the Aston

"Alex couldn't I just- "

"No Will!" she laughed

"Darn it! Mickey tell her" he pleaded, and Mickey realised that Will was American, _Jack'll love that. _He sidled up to Will and whispered, "I don't mean to be rude but who the hell are you?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Will O'Connell. I'm a freelance operative, Investigator type guy y'know? Grew up in Washington DC and came over about 2 years ago. Met Alex while racing after some aliens. Not the normal way to meet a girl but I figure- " he stopped abruptly and called "We ready or what?"

"Fire up Belle would ya Elton?"

"_Belle_?"

Alex pointed at the Range Rover. "I name my cars. So sue me."

"What are their names then?" he grinned trying not to laugh.

"Belle," (the Range Rover), "Sarah-Jane"

"The Figaro" he smiled at obviousness of it all.

"Alice"( the Porche) "And Bond" (the Vanquish) "Because it's worthy of a Bond Girl". Mickey couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at my cars or I'll dock your salary! _For a month._ Now get in the car. We've got things to do"

"Can I drive – " pleaded Sarah.

"No! My car, I drive!" she slammed her door.

Mickey gaped "She can't that can she?"

"Oh yeah she can"

"And did" said Elton glumly as he turned back to the door to start filing.


	3. Interruptions

Interruptions 

"So where are we going?"

"To check out some new statues that have been commissioned"

_Hardly alien activity. _As if Sarah could read his thoughts, she said "We think it's got something to do with the lack of energy coming off the Rift. Our readings have dropped dramatically. We think something to do with them is sucking up the power"

Mickey sighed. _Fun. _Alex parked the car next to the river bank and hopped out. They were just outside a car park, sports centre, and across the river was a park. Mickey could see Will, jog to catch her up and they began an earnest discussion. Sarah joined them, but he could tell from a momentary lull in their walk that the subject had changed just as she'd reached them. With another sigh, Mickey popped his door and got out too. Without even looking back, Alex clicked the doors and they locked. Sally was gazing at the statue on the bank, frowning, as if trying to remember something. Martha was scraping away at the figure's elbow trying to get sample. Suddenly, she looked round, an Mickey, although he couldn't see what it was, knew the atmosphere had changed. Sally and Martha cursed, running back to the car, Martha had to race back to snatch the car keys from Alex's hand. "Here Mickey, your gunna need these" she handed him a spray can and a pair of strange looking cuffs. Then he saw them. Weevils. Will, Sarah & Alex were already running. "Try to round 'em up" suggested Sarah. The others nodded, trying to head their perspective Weevil off. Unfortunately, Alex seemed to get one which had done this before, and was therefore smarter, as it dodged and raced up a side street back towards town, Alex hared after it. Sally and Martha brought down their Weevils quickly, spraying them so that they tumbled in confusing then tackling them and cuffing the drowsy creatures. Sarah & Will managed by standing back-to-back, spraying their Weevils, then getting round them, to kick them in the small of the back and cuff them. Mickey could only gape. There was no Weevil for him to tackle.

"What about Alex?" he wondered aloud.

"She'll be fine" Will assured him. "S'long as she's got her spray with her"

"Er..." Martha had come to stand next to Mickey, her long hair braided to keep it out of her eyes. "When we were testing them earlier, y'know opening the fresh canisters and doling 'em out. Alex complained that her's kept jamming. It took a full 5 seconds to work each time"

Will glanced at Sarah. They cursed and Will, looking around to see where she'd gone, raced after her. "What should we do?" called Mickey to Sarah, who was sprinting in the opposite direction to Will.

"Go back to Base. Sally you drive. Martha get Chrissie and work out what that sample is and what the heck we're dealing with!" she yelled as she turned the corner.

Alex, meanwhile snatched the canister from her belt, aiming at the eyes, sprayed it. And nothing happened. Desperately she shook the can. Empty. Hurling it aside, she reached for her belt. Darn it! She'd left it in the car. And there was no handy piece of pipe to be had. No-one around. It was angry and getting closer. In her panic she'd let herself be backed into a corner. _Idiot. _It bared it's glistening teeth. One bite and it's the poison on it's teeth would spread, leaving her paralysed for a good 15 minutes. Easy prey. She closed her eyes. _And I never got to tell Will..._

In the enclosed alley space, she didn't have a chance.

The gunshot cracked through the air breaking the silence. The Weevil dropped like a stone, but fell to her left, instead of slumping over, which would have crushed her under it's dead weight, leaving her way clear. Alex looked round for her rescuer. _Of course. It would be Will. _She stepped towards him, across the shattered tarmac. Instead of gabbling her thanks, she had been shocked into silence. That Weevil had cornered her left her defenceless, if Will hadn't come along when he did...

She was face to face with him now. He reached out, brushing a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Will.", he looked at her. Her voice was soft, her eyes, bright, fierce, sharp.

"I – are you- you scared me for a minute there" he laughed softly, stroking her cheek affectionately, she grabbed his hand, holding it there. She leaned in, her breath sweet on his face.

"Will." He voice was so faint; he had to lean in to hear what she was saying.

"Alex..." He threw caution to the wind and kissed her. It was a kiss of relief, love, and joy at being alive, at being together and of sheer adrenaline. Will's arms encircled her, while she curled her fingers into his black hair. In every urgent question her kisses asked, his soft lips answered. "Not exactly how I pictured us getting together"

Alex laughed, "Shut up" kissing him so that he did so. Will closed his eyes again, feeling Alex in his arms, her lips kissing, teasing. They broke apart, but Will leaned in for one last chaste kiss.

A loud gasp, echoed down the street. They looked round, Will's arms protectively round Alex. As they recognised the figure at the end of the street they both swore silently. Sarah. And she'd seen everything.

"Now what?" asked Will, quietly.

"Run?"

"Sounds like a plan. Oh nuts! The others took the car!"

Alex swore again. "How far are we?"

" To the Hub? " he thought quickly "Not far. I bet we could make it. Quickly"

"£5 says we can!"

"Your on!" He flashed her that dazzling, dimpled grin. Sarah was running towards them, quickly.

He grabbed her hand, and fingers interlaced, they raced up the side alley back to the Hub , glancing back, their laughter echoing up the street.


	4. Several realisations but what the hell?

Several Realisations but what the hell do we do?

Alex shut the door carefully behind her. And secured the lock. "Safe". She turned to Will, who was seated at the desk, fiddling with a piece of gadgetry. He looked up, smiling easily, nonperplussed, "You owe me £5."

"Glad to see _you've _got your priorities sorted" she said fiddling with a strand of hair, he stood up and took hold of her hands "What areyou so scared about?"

"Sarah of course." He looked at her quizzically "She's my best mate Will, and I didn't tell her about us. She. Is gunna. KILL ME"

"I highly doubt-Oh my God." He exclaimed as he realised.

"Yeah" she laughed shakily. "Wait I think I hear-"

"Where's Alex?" Sarah's breathless voice entered the main Hub. There was no reply. She thanked Elton; he must have simply pointed at the locked door. _I am so docking his pay. _Thought Alex.

Sarah strode up to the door and knocked "Alex?"

"Yes?" replied the former, timidly.

"WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?"

"Er, took a shortcut back. Look – have you done those reports I asked for?"

"What? Course I got those reports done...stop changing the subject! Now, Missy, you and I are gunna have a little chat..." Alex sighed _If I must I must. _She unlocked the door. Sure enough Sarah stood outside, hands on hips. "You" she gestured to the black haired boy "beat it"

And you can bet your life he did. As soon as the door was closed, she rounded on Alex. "Why didn't you tell me? How long's it been going on? It's blooming wierd"

"Er- well first it just sorta- happened. And second, cos I was – _I am _scared you were gunna kill me. And _how is it wierd anyway?_"

"Well, you should've told me. And I'm not gunna kill you – course not. I'm gunna take the proverbial every _single_ day. And, because, well because it IS wierd"

"I will tell you first Saz, next time"

"Damn right you will."

"Everything's just so...arrgh, you know! I mean – who on Earth can I _tell_ this stuff to? Seriously. It's just..."

Suddenly the door opened and Jack leaned in. "Everything alright? Somebody sounds like they need to calm down." He grinned cheekily.

"SOMEBODY NEEDS TO SHUT UP!" Alex roared.

"PMS" Sarah snickered to Jack. All of a sudden a big heavy copy of Pride and Prejudice, clipped Sarah on the ear. She turned clutching the sore extremity. "Where'd you get that book?" There were none in the immediate vicinity of the desk. Alex simply grinned evilly and sauntered past the stunned pair.

"Martha? Have you got the diagnostics from that mineral sample for us?"

"Yep" came the grave reply "And it's not good"

Everybody was grabbing handheld computers and once again climbed the staircase to the boardroom _I'm gunna get old climbing this thing_ thought Mickey as he wearily clambered after them.

Once everyone was settled, Martha linked the screen to her palm computer and it filled with graphs and a revolving CGI double helix of a DNA strand. The strand, Sally could see it was a mottled grey colour, almost the shade of petrified stone. Something stirred in the back of her memory. Something dark and twisted.

"See here." Martha pointed somewhere on the model. It's plain rock. Petrified. Like it's been that way forever, but here," her smart laser pointer gestured somewhere else "there are dormant genes that are something different. Something Alien."

Mickey smacked his fist on the table "There we go! Knew it! Win for the team" Everybody looked at him. Oddly.

"No? I'll just...yeah" he fell silent. Everybody's eyes returned to the screen.

"Thanks for that Mickey. But Martha, what kind of alien – any idea?"

"I think I know but...no...the Doctor..he..." muttered Sally. Jack's ears pricked up.

"Hang on - you've met the Doctor, like me, Martha an' Jack?"

"Yeah in 2007" Sally confirmed.

"I met him in 2009 around Easter. Saved the world with a trashed double decker bus" chipped in Christina.

"I helped him save the world by snapping a cane" said Elton

"Kettle and some string" chimed in Alex and Sarah.

"Woah woah - you've all helped the Doctor save the world?" asked Mickey.

"Yep" they chorused.

"Oh"

"Why did you think you were the _special _one in the team?" cackled Sarah.

"We're getting off subject"

"Not really when you think about it" smiled Sarah helpfully.

"Sarah! Go on Sally."

"Well, in 2007, I got caught up in something. Its the reason I'm here, actually. A race of that were Alien but looked like...angel statues, but the Doctor, he tricked them. They got frozen looking at each other, that's the only way to stop 'em and they never moved again."

"Weeping Angels" gasped Alex and Sarah. They turned to look at each other, reading each other's expressions. _Oh "_

And Sarah thought one awful word that, thank goodness you've never heard. I dare not write it, even hint it, Fanfiction would never print it.

Alex lunged for her laptop and brought up a video file. "Recognise this Sally?"

Sally didn't. Alex was sitting, looking at the camera, waiting to be played. The real version pressed the play icon.

"Hello all. So I stumbled across this little video file and thought I'd better put in your archives. If, Alex, you followed up Sally Sparrow, like I suggested, she should be a great help with these aliens. She' s met them before. But I can guess they're not after a TARDIS this time round. But I know what they will be after, especially in your town. Good luck. And remember. Whatever you do - Don't blink. Rawnie signing out."

Jack gaped – _so that was, that had been..._and then the Doctor replaced her on the screen.

"Oh. I remember this!" cried Martha and Sally together. Sally smiled in fond remembrance at that wacky somehow rhetorical but obviously not conversation. Martha blushed. She was onscreen too now.

"I'm a time traveller. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969."  
**"** We're stuck. All of space and time he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support him! "  
**"** Martha!"  
"Sorry." Martha put her head in her hands, refusing to look up, but she continued to listen.

The clip paused and rewound, Rawnie had obviously edited the clips to the crucial parts. The film slowed and began again normally. The Doctor's voice, low, sympathetic, cautious and haunting.

"The Lonely Assassins, that's what they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the Universe, or very nearly. And they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are Quantum Locked. They don't exist when they are being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn into stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away. Then you blink. Then, oh yes, it can. That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures in the Universe. And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now."

One again the clip whirred, the Doctor looked comical talking so fast but then his tone came again, soft and low. These two clips, the final clips had been edited together as Rawnie had hurried to finish the video.

"The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there that they could feast on forever, but the damage they would do could _switch off the sun_. Your life could depend on this: don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you could believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and _don't blink!_ Good luck." His image froze onscreen.

"Great" said Sarah unhappily "Not only have we got to stop these unstoppable creatures but we don't even know what they want!"

"Yes we do. Rawnie said she knew what they were after, and it's specific to here. Our town."

"Well, _she's _not here to tell us." Snapped Jack icily.

"But if I know Rawnie as well as I think I do, then it's obvious. 'Specific to our town' get it?" they all looked blankly at her."Specific?" she tried again. She sighed exasperatedly. "Is it nice not being me? Must be so easy. Time energy, we've got time energy. _The Rift" _everyone ohhed in agreement. "Us. The Angels are after us."

She gasped again and her look of triumph of deduction left her as the realisation hit her.

"_They're after us" _

**Hope you enjoyed that! ****Can you guess the good bit I wrote for you Saz? Now what on Earth do we do?**


	5. Friction

Friction

**Short , Sweet and to the point.**

"What do we do?" asked Mickey. "I mean – now we know how we even begin to find -"

"We know where they are. We've already got a map of where they should be. But they may have moved. We need to-"

"We hunt them down and us kill them before they get do us in?"

Alex gave him another odd look.

"Mickey, not all aliens are bad. Our job isn't just protecting the planet but all other planets too." Sarah told him.

"Yeah. The Angels are really only doing what they need to do to survive, its basic instinct. Sure, it's a bad thing that they're doing it on Earth because it'll probably destroy at least our Solar System but they're only doing what they were born to do. The Angels, they're the only species in the universe to kill you nicely in that they let you live yourself to death. They lived in harmony with the rest of the universe until they're food source was destroyed. They had to find an alternative foodstuff – time energy. The Racnoss were the ones to obliterate their home planet and source of nourishment. They feared the Angels abilities. So, you see, the Angels were peaceful until others started to – what was it you said – hunt them down and kill them" Alex's words shocked him into silence.

She turned away to the nearest workstation and pulled up map of the town with red lights in certain spots, spread throughout the town. He counted quickly- 12 in all.

"We're screwed" Mickey whispered to Elton.

"Nah – come on, let's see some positive attitude here" suggested Elton

Mickey put on a big faux smile and said optimistically "We're screwed"

"There we go"

"No we're not." Christina elbowed Alex out of the way and entered a code which made the stationary dots flash.

"Thanks to that molecular sample and some jiggery pokery I can get a genetic signature on the Angels. So if they move, we'll know."

"They are moving. "Commented Sally, remembering the Doctor's words "Fast." She was right. On the very outskirts of the town, one of the red dots was moving towards the town centre. The market square. And the clock tower where the team waited beneath."

"Right" Mickey began. "Where's the armoury? Everybody armed? Good, we get moving; we split up into small teams. And like I said, we hunt em down and we kill them"

Everyone was looking at him, like he was mad. "Come on" he clapped his hands, turning to head for the door.

Alex, Sarah and Will stood there, glaring at him. "Who's in charge?" asked the latter.

"Well, your just kids and you don't seem to be doing anything to-"

"Did ever occur to you that we might already have a plan of action?" asked Sarah icily.

"Look, I never thought I would be working for you. Your not even outta high school yet. You're just a bunch of kiddies"

"Oh boy. The idiot called her a kid." Sarah looked worried.

"Here we go. Now he's in for it"

"No. Mickey, the term used is Young _Adult"_" she turned to walk away. She stopped.

"Aw what the hell"

And she punched his lights out.


	6. Plan A

**Plan A**

As Martha knelt to check the unconscious technician's pulse, Jack glared at Alex who was flexing her fingers to get rid of the pain of contact.

"You shouldn't have done that"

Alex didn't look at him. She wasn't ashamed he could tell that – she was tired. Tired of having to explain the same questions to the same type of people. She'd thought Mickey would be different.

Will and Sarah had moved away now – talking something about something and over their racket, Jack heard, although she said it so quietly he wasn't sure he'd even heard anything "Very perceptive Jack"

Martha quickly cast a glance at Jack then her boss then back again before reaching into Mickey's pocket and holding out a bunch of keys to Alex. She smiled _she knows me well_ and tossed them at Jack before turning away.

"Get him home Jack. His first day's over. We'll see what tomorrow will bring."

"I don't know where-"

"I'll take you" Martha offered. "It's really close" she smiled kindly and moved to gather up her things. Jack wondered how she knew that and then noticed everyone except Alex, Sarah, Will and Sally had moved. They were all waiting by the vault door waiting for dismissal. End of the working day and all.

"Okay" Sarah addressed everyone. "Really great work, thanks everyone, excellent Weevil tackling" she glanced at Elton "and disposal. Fortunately, we should all get a lie-in tomorrow – so go home to your significant other and rejoice. Anything to add?"

"Well, not all of us" Alex glanced meaningfully at the 3 beside her.

"Of course"

"Excellent"

"Larry will understand"

"Oh. You were serious about the significant other thing. What so you're all in relationships?"

"Yeah" replied Elton, Sally, Alex, Sarah and Will.

"Of course, but Elton's is definitely the most cemented" Sarah sniggered.

"Oh, rock solid" agreed Christina, evilly.

Elton shot them evil glares ' I'm not going to dignify that absolute – ' the bell resonated drowning out his words ' and rubbish with a response' he heaved Mickey off the floor and Martha kindly stepped forward to support his other side.

Everyone smiled together in conspiracy "_Oooooh" _And followed them out, laughing.

Jack stayed where he was. He knew Martha would be waiting for him but he wanted to know why these four were staying behind.

"Go on Jack. Martha's waiting. We all know Mickey's a lightweight – but that's in alcohol not pounds" jested Alex, a light verbal prompt.

"What're ya gunna do now?"

"Just got an errand to run before the night's over. Won't take long."

"This is something to do with the Angels right? Why dontcha lemme help?"

"No...yeah. Plan A"

The others had disappeared down a side entrance to the left, by the R&R area, Sally popped her tousled head round and interrupted "Come on, Alex, while we've still got time"

"I'll be right along." She made as if to follow, but paused at the passageway "Because, Jack, if this doesn't work, it'll be our responsibility. Sally's because she seconded it. Will because he wouldn't take no for an answer. And he'd follow anyway. Mine because it's my job. And Sarah's. Was her idea anyway." She turned and waved goodnight.

Mickey would have to wait. "Sorry Martha" Jack apologised as he followed Alex down into the garage once more.

He watched from the shadows, they'd switched off the overhead lights and only the Range Rover's lights were visible in the gloom, as they loaded what looked like oblong surfboards into the boot. Suddenly one of the shadowy figures tripped backwards, stumbled and dropped their end of the surfboard. A swearword which sounded like Sarah echoed off the underground cavern walls.

Someone sighed. "That's the 3rd one you've broken this month."

"New record" came Sarah's voice again

"Or 21 years back luck." _That..._thought Jack, _is the oldest trick in the book. But it just might work. Either that...or we'll all be dead by Lunchtime tomorrow._

"Thank you Little Miss Ray of Sunshine"

There was a small shift in the atmosphere, followed by a grunt, as something hit the back wall.

"Okay, okay. You've made your point. Put me down"

"With pleasure" came an acidic response, as Sarah dropped to the floor.

"I'll tell Elton to clear this up first thing" Sally said peace-making.

"Humph. Girls" came Will's unmistakable accent. Another sharp thud. Another grunt. "I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" he yelped. "Put me down."

"I'm waiting?"

"Please?" he asked tentatively

"Your lucky your cute" came Alex's voice by way of forgiveness before Will too dropped to the floor.

"Wow! That musta been 30 feet! And not a scratch" said Sally appreciatively as she slammed the boot shut.

"Like I said – he's lucky he's cute" before the passenger doors slammed and the Range Rover sped off into the night.


	7. Weevil Colony? Wahey!

Mickey had decided to walk to work this gloriously sunny morning, it was warm, there was a soft breeze and the birds were singing. Lovely. That and his car was still in the underground garage. _Sweet Life_. But as Jack had reminded him over breakfast – he had stayed in the spare room last night – he'd signed up for this. According to Martha, he'd texted her to say he was on his way and she'd let him in, before going home for the night.

Strolling into the Hub, dressed in black jeans, black Coverse, white t-shirt and black blazer – trying (fruitlessly, if he was perfectly honest) but trying nonetheless to make a second good impression. Dusting off his jeans he strode into the office to see Elton, Chrissie and Will in the R&R area, splayed on the sofa playing some modified version of COD, their feet on the coffee table, angled round their cups. Will and Chrissie looked almost neck and neck – Elton almost seemed to have given up. Sally was nose deep in a book that Mickey had seen advertised recently. Big old pocket watch on the front written by a Redfern someone. Martha and Jack were laughing on about something or other – he kept hearing the words 'Doctor' and 'blue jelly'. One thing he did note was that none of them were sitting at their workstations.

"What's going on? Why is everybody...?"

"Relaxing?" supplied Elton, not taking his eyes of the impressive plasma screen

"Erm..." he took a few more steps, but couldn't think of a better way of putting it "yeah"

"Cos" Will butted in – tossing down his controller as his avatar (which looked a lot like him) blasted a_ Weevil was it? _And the game cut out. "We don't have to. Not yet. It's only half ten. The girls are in school"

"Oh, thank God. I mean after yesterday...hang on- they were serious about that? Geez-"

"I heard that"

Mickey nearly died. Alex's voice sounded in his ear. Turning round though revealed he was safe; she was nowhere to be seen.

"He just turned round didn't he?" Sarah asked. Will nodded, realised they couldn't see him and replied in the positive.

"We're in your ear idiot. Earpieces remember?"

"But...aren't you in school?" he spluttered

"A real genius here. _Well done_" Sarah snickered as Alex laughed "We have to wear them" she continued "So we know what's going on – we're in Maths at the moment, but we'll get ourselves excused-"

"As if!" Alex cut in, there was a bit of scuffling a small cry and Alex started muttering "You scalded me! With Red Bull! I can't believe you-"

"As I was saying – we'll get excused if you need us"

"Two seconds: You're in school. In class. At the beginning of the day. How can you be sitting talking aloud to me – that'll look stupid"

"You must be joking, Maths is never quiet. And anyway, Sarah's having to come up with responses on the spot so I don't look like an idiot"

"But there's a first time for everything" Sarah cut in, until she gave a minor shriek and started to mutter something about being burned.

"Good idea."

"Simplicity always wins, now if you don't mind – can we get back to Algebra, please?"

Everybody chorused their agreement, especially Will, who, it turned out was on holiday from University.

Five seconds later the pleasant bell resonated throughout the base, only more urgent and insistent.

"Problem?" Mickey asked rhetorically. He was trying not to butt in again, since the last time; he'd ended up flat on his back seeing stars.

"Mmmph" Christina replied "The Colony's getting lively up at Lindisfarne again. Must be the Rift disturbance"

"Weevils?" asked Mickey, getting into his stride on his second day "Wahey!"

"Lively Weevils are nothing to worry bout"

"Erm – they are when they're on the rampage"

"Good point." He jumped out, sending cups and doughnuts all over the floor. Elton moaned softly but everyone ignored him "Alrighty Guys, Standard Protocol" Will announced, taking control of the situation, making Jack grit his teeth _Who was this guy? What just because he's dating the Leader he thinks he's the next one in Command? Alex and Sarah aren't here so it obviously goes straight to the next figure of authority- Me_

"Who normally acts as Leader when the girls are away?" he demanded of Martha, trying to speak casually. "Will. Then Me, Sally, Chrissie, Mickey and then Elton" she responded automatically, too busy checking her Weevil Spray.

"Sounds...fair, when you put it like that." he forced himself to unclench his jaws" Shouldn't we alert the girls?"

"No, no. I mean it's hardly fair, they're in school, and this is a minor incursion. I- we can handle it." Will interrupted, overly defensive.

"Will," Chrissie cut across him "It's the entire colony of angry Weevils in _Lindisfarne. _Call them"

He rolled his eyes but pressed his earpiece. "Honey?"

A loud blaspheme was heard coming from the earpiece, then, "Sorry, Miss, I err – stubbed my toe" Alex excused herself apologetically. In the background, Sarah's cackles could be heard.

"_What is it?" _she hissed.

"Weevils."

"You. Are. Kidding. Can't you deal with it?"

"See, that's what I said." Twin sighs were heard down the line. " We'll meet you there."

"Look, it's no problem if all of you go and take the new sprays – I know they haven't been tested but come on – it's only a couple of overexcited sewer rats" Sarah advised "Call us if you need us"

"So how long d'you think this'll take?" asked Alex as the friends clattered down the C floor stairs

"It's a big disturbance, from the sounds of it, so I'm guessing...a while"

"This is gunna sound awful but..._nice"_

"I do love our job. So, here's the million dollar question. Can I drive?"

"You are not driving my Aston Martin." Alex retorted as they walked out of the school towards where her car was hidden. She flung her bag into the backseat and got in. "Coming?"

"Sure, " she seceded in defeat, throwing her bag next to Alex's and clambering in. Alex rolled her eyes in good humour and put her foot on the accelerator.

"Oh yeah – such a piece of cake – 100 Hoix!" Sally yelled at Will who was backing away from 6 extremely brutish creatures.

"Didn't you say we could handle it?" bellowed Chrissie who was trying to knock one unconscious.

Mickey looked around them and laughed internally. With no equipment, no Jack and no refills, he had to admit, they were screwed. And he didn't see what 2 ordinary teenage girls could do to change that.

"Oh come on! It's not that-" a bunch of Hoix grabbed him by a limb each and began to pull "bad"

The silver glint which flashed by momentarily blinded them as the Aston Martin screeched to a halt and the 2 girls jumped out of the car, whose roof was helpfully folded away.

Alex ran forward, saw Will and stretched out her left hand, extending her thumb, index and middle fingers and waved her hand. The 2 closest creatures flew a few feet into the air and crashed to earth, several feet away. She used the same technique to flick the other 2 in the opposite direction, leaving Will fell, lying, slightly aching on the concrete. "_Oooh." _Alex flinched. "Gotta work on that" She ran and knelt beside him as Sarah went to drag the new unconscious bodies to be added to the pile.

"Okay" she pointed "they ain't Weevils." Alex reprimanded, down on one knee, beside him " You know when the Colony becomes active you've gotta wait for me and Saz to deal with it. There's 70 odd of them. Honestly." She stroked his cheek before turning to where Sarah was waiting.

They did nothing, just waiting, as the Weevils came towards them. The rest of the Team had gathered behind them.

"Divide and Conquer?" suggested the raven haired girl.

"Excellent." Agreed the blonde. "One, two, _three"_ At the exact same moment, Sarah opened her fist, sending a jet of water at half Alex knelt and pushed her palm to the tarmac, which cracked beneath her hand, sending most into the chasm beneath.

Mickey watched in amazement as all of the remaining Weevils were scorched by fire, asphyxiated by air deprivation in the middle of a cyclone, dispatched by what could only be telekinesis by Alex as Sarah flew overhead depositing them one by one in the growing pile.

They turned to each other, finished at last. "All of them?"

"Think so, you ready?" Suddenly Alex raised her hand from which electricity flowed, shocking one sneaking Hoix which had nearly mauled Sarah. "They're so predictable"

"For some" Sarah looked at Alex before thanking her and reaching for her hand. The two floated upwards and from her spare hand, Sarah made a blue acid flow forth. The two then concentrated, combining their power, hence the reason for holding hands, and then, fire sparked from their fingertips, which was flicked onto the chemically covered mound.

As they floated back to earth Mickey coughed as the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils. "Okay, now I see why we shoulda waited"

"Uh, Gee George?"

"In fairness, they didn't show up as Hoix on the system" chipped in Chrissie.

"Hence the reason it needs updated" shot back Will icily, flexing his stinging muscles.

They regrouped, wondering aloud what would have caused the Hoix, who were not native to this particular area were doing around there.

"Natural disturbance?" volunteered Jack.

"Nah."

The rest of the team put forward their thoughts which they dismissed in turn. "Clearly a distraction."

"Clearly." Sarah confirmed in that oh-like-it-wasn't-bloody-obvious-tone.

"Question is: Who?" Jack spoke over them, levely"

"Morgan" Alex said, staring straight ahead.

Sarah laughed, saying that that fishead wouldn't dare show her face again after the last time.

"Wanna bet?" Alex raised her thick eyebrows, inclining her head straight ahead of their little group. Standing a few feet away, beside the burning, though, Martha realised in surprise, odourless mound, was a average sized woman who she didn't recognise. She wore a wore denim jacket, white shirt and black leather trousers with black stilettos. And she had a green scaley head with no hair and what looked like a dorsal fin Mohawk. She turned and began to clack her way over the tarmac towards them. Alex and Sarah stepped out together and the other fell into line beside them, striding to meet her. They met halfway, Morgan hanging back anxiously.

"Erm...hi there" she fluttered her slightly above average webbed fingers with their purple claw-like fingernails at the team.

"Morgan" the girls replied levelly.

"Well done on well...that. Now – about your er- situation"

"Cut it out Morgan. What d'you want?" Sarah cut across her stammerings mercilessly, her eyes cold and harsh.

"To help" the woman's salmon coloured lips begged, "I know we have a history –" Sarah snorted " but can't we let bygones be bygones. " – Alex snorted this time - "And" she paused waiting for any snort "Can't you leave me alone! Stop it! What did I ever do to you?"

"You tried to kill me" Alex stated matter-of – factly.

"And enslave the human race" finished Sarah.

"Apart from that. Look I'll tell you everything I know. Yes this was a distraction, yes I'm working for the Angels and they're going after your Base on top of the Rift – actually I wouldn't be surprised if they're making their move right now – but you don't understand they've got my -."

"they WHAT?" bellowed Christina, Sally and Martha together.

The girls, Jack and Will (in a strange united opinion) swore loudly. Continuously. Vehemently. _Impressively. _ They started to run for their prospective vehicles. Will, ever consistent was headed for the Aston Martin. "NO!" bellowed Alex, he smoothly veered off and darted into the SUV. Sarah ran with Alex for the Aston, and happily reached the driver's seat first. Alex was so stressed she said nothing except "If you so much as scratch this car I **will **_**murder **_you. "

"Oh _one time" _Sarah complained as the buckled up.

"One time where she drove Alex's brand new Ferrari through the Rift chasing a Mammoth and it came back with no doors, no steering wheel, no windows and was scratched to hell. No shred of the original paintjob left" Will explained to Jack as they sped back to the town.

"Mind you, the day before, Alex had half totalled Sarah's own fast car" he concluded.

"Why?" Jack asked warily.

"Caffine mad Gorgon-Jambelllionites. Basically big assed snaked haired poison teeth shooting dogs. "

"Ah. Them."

"Oh yeah. Loadsa fun"

"That's not how I remember it" came Sarah's response over the earpiece.


	8. Rivalry

**Hi there! Right this is just a little team chapter, doesn't really add much to the story but I just wanted to establish some stuff. Here you go! Originally, when I wrote this it got to a point where I really hated what I'd written because it wasn't up to my usual standard and was way too fast paced. But I hadn't published anything in ages so I really wanted to get something out there. **

**Dedicated to one of my best friends Sarah Spitfire for her birthday earlier this month. Hope you like it. **

Walking down the street beside the clock tower, one would probably wonder who on earth owned the beautiful and quite expensive cars around it. And why the jackasses hadn't bothered to park properly. The reason happened to be that the owners/drivers of these cars had suffered a near heart attack when they realised they had left this Torchwood Hub, sat right on top of the Rift guarded only by Elton Pope. Elton – rubbish-at-espionage- even-in-it's-simplest-form-Pope.

The gang had raced down the stairs only to reach the big vault door, left wide open and hear some sort of shouting match going on.

Pressing themselves against the wall they all drew their weapons. "I'll go in first" volunteered Will. "Do some recon on the place."

Alex who looked thoroughly unimpressed tried to repress the urge to snort with laughter. "Recon? What're you, Black Ops?"

Will looked rather put out and shuffled back a bit, with his head down - eyes on the floor. Alex rolled her eyes at this childish behaviour, and counted down "_1,2...3!" _the entire lot of them burst into the room, expecting either the Apocalypse or Zombie Uprising to have broken out right in front of their eyes...only to see a completely empty Hub. Empty apart from Elton in Alex's office. Prancing around yelling orders at imaginary people and pretending to fire a gun.

Sarah cocked her head to one side called "_Elton?_"

The man in question froze with his back to them. "What the _hell _are you doing?" asked Chrissie as he turned round sheepishly.

"Yeah, we were expecting World War 3...not Mission Impossible 3" explained Alex, walking into the main space suddenly cautiously. The atmosphere had changed drastically – the chaotic harmony that always inhabited the Hub was gone. "...Somebody's been in here." She looked round "_They've _been in here." It was true. Each desk was a mess of papers and the big screen attached to the far wall – where the map of the Angels had hung – was gone, smashed into glittering glass dust on the floor.

When the realisation dawned on what had been going on whilst his back had been literally turned, the little colour in Elton's face quickly vacated it. "Oh sh-" he slid to the floor and Alex knelt beside him, one hand on his shoulder. The others in a knot around them.

"S'alright Elton, s'alright. You stopped 'em getting into my office and for _that _I am truly grateful" she clapped him on the back and turned to the others.

"Christina, rift activity _now. _Martha, that sample – if it's still there, I want you to try and get it into a state of constant movement. That or stasis, whichever you think is best. Will, erm – security please mate. Mickey that, uh, _possibility _we discussed, I'd like it addressed please_"_ she stood up to walk away towards the office. Sarah jumped into action "Right, move it, move it, move it." Elton let out a loud sob, as she too turned to walk to where Alex was waiting for her by the office door. "And can _somebody _sit with Elton"

Just as everyone was about to start analyse, experiment, patrol and comfort, the _ping _of the bell resounded in their eardrums. And into the Hub strolled the grinning face of Captain Jack Harkness. Everybody stared at him, waiting...

"WHERE THE **HELL** HAVE YOU BEEN?" bellowed Alex, rounding on him, long hair whipping round, before storming into the office, with Sarah closing the door behind them, glaring at Jack. Seconds later the olive green curtain fell across.

"Hello to you too" he commented smarmily at the door swanning off.

Inside the office, Alex sat behind her desk, her head in hands, while Sarah tactfully moved silently round to press a button on the silver CD player on the floor, selecting track 9. Nothing happened. Not side the office anyway. The CD player was connected to speakers wired into various hidden locations in the Hub's main area which when tracks 7-11 played a variation of different arguments recorded by the girls when the others were off chasing Weevils, Hoix, giant mutant spiders all of which were typical to that area.

"You alright?" asked Sarah tentatively watching her friend's long fingers massaging her temples. Alex opened her eyes, pushing the thoughts away "No. I don't know what to do Sarah. And everybody expects me to. All the stuff we've fought against, the reports I've had to read, which, by the way are excellent, they don't help with this sort of thing. The Doctor made those things above us disappear through trickery and dematerialisation. Bit hard for us with no TARDIS, we're not exactly immortal so they get a hold of us we're finished, and no one who knows how to stop them'

"Sally knows. She –"

"Was there last time sure. She knows what happened but so do we. Sally was bait pure and simple. She had the key. She led them to Wester Drumlins. We know what they want but no way of stopping them. They get in here, get rid of us, rip open the Rift and –"

"The world's done for. A new ice age"

"Bingo" Alex replied just as Sarah's recorded voice could be heard to shriek " IT'S ALL YOU FAULT YOUR THE BLOODY LEADER, THINK OF SOMETHING!"

"WHAT AM I, THE DELPHI BLOOMING ORACLE?" Alex winced as her voice roared back through the glass.

"Well, I vote for reinforcements" proposed Sarah with forced brightness.

Alex laughed harshly, looking up at her friend's face "Oh yeah. _Like who?"_

Sarah grinned just a little evilly "Leon – and Sam and James or-"

Alex promptly choked on her tea "NOT James. The guy hates me"

"Fine. Then who – doesn't matter I know who to call" she smiled sounding sinister. She quickly stooped to shut off the CD player and pretended to storm out of the office sulkily. Alex rushed to the door, flinging it open and called after her "Sarah you can call your boyfriend but don't you dare invite my exes!"

Half an hour later, Elton, who had been making continuous cups of tea as well as trying to find all of the data everybody asked him for in order to atone himself for his behaviour earlier, knocked on the private office door, interrupting Alex's thinking. "Boss, there's some people Sarah wants you to meet."

Outside Sarah was indeed standing beside a 2 young men she recognised "Leon!" she grinned walking forward to give Sarah's boyfriend a light hug. He was tall and dark haired like Will, but it was quite a bit longer, just as he was a lot paler and a Goth like his significant other, his ear and lip piercings glinting in the summer sun. "Alright there Alex?" he asked in his lilting Irish accent, his arm round his girl, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled in reply before leaving him to Sarah to turn and face the other man there. "Sam" she gave him a hug as well but it was a lot more fleeting. The sandy blonde man grinned toothily back and fist bumped her. "Thanks for coming; we wouldn't have asked if we didn't need the help. We gotta scour the town to find where they've gone and the clues they left"

So Alex, Jack – who despite all the withering looks she threw at him knew Sarah was glad to have him along - Sally, Mickey, Will, Sam, Sarah and Leon all went topside to search for the stone Angels trail of destruction. Sarah and Leon weren't really looking, they kept lagging behind, catching up after 3 months apart. Mickey noted that Alex kept well ahead with Sally, chatting occasionally to either him or Sam, though remained purely courteously towards him. Jack she completely ignored. For some strange reason, though Mickey thought it was probably the presence of an ex-despite rather chummy about it –boyfriend. They were headed in the direction of the river and bridge to check whether _Plan A: Reflection_ had worked.

"No such luck." Commented Sarah dryly. The tall mirror they had placed in front of the creature last night lay shattered before it, powdered into glittering grit. Unfortunately, the team could not blame local vandalism, the culprit was standing before them. It's cold carved fist outstretched.

"_Damn_" said Mickey loudly, until the weeping head _moved. _Tilted towards the sound if his voice, looking at him. Straight in the eye.

"How...ho...how can it _do_ that?"

"Never mind how just run!"

They pelted back up the street away from the river, "D'you reckon we should try running backwards to keep our eyes on it"

"Oh yeah, _Genius idea_ Will. Do you want to get hit by a car?" yelled Sarah angrily. Nevertheless Alex did turn her head, just to see, she swore it had moved just a bit. Typically because she hadn't looked where she was going, as the others went streaking past her, streamlining around some obstacle, but since she didn't see it, being Alex, she ran straight into it. Instead of being knocked flat, someone was holding her up. "Will?" she asked blearily, looking up into the dark haired boy's face. As she refocused she realised Will had not been wearing neon pink Wayfarers nor a worn leather jacket loose on his toned frame. The aforementioned sunglasses slipped down his nose to reveal much darker blue eyes than Will's periwinkle blue ones. "Alex" he greeted her, still holding her by the shoulders. "Max!" she cried flinging her arms round his neck, breaking his hold."It's great to see you!" Wrapping his own arms around her, grinning widely, breathing in the familiar scent of her cherry blossom perfume. "Hello, Beautiful". Her figure suddenly petrified at this term of endearment and she carefully extracted herself from his arms, straightening up with a tight smile. "Alright? I'm guessing Sarah called you?"

"Yeah she did. Dropped what I was doing to drive straight up from London – that's why I was late."

"Well...thanks." she grinned this time, her eyes glittering with warmth.

"No problem Sweetie"

"Okay, sorry" butted in Jack, who up until then had kept silent "But who the hell are you three? Why are you here? More _freelance operatives?"_

Leon was the first to step forward, not bothered by Jack's rudeness "Leon Blackthorn." He shook Jack's hand as did Sam Fredrick Yates. "And who are you?"

"Max Latimer."

"Looks like you got a rival, mate" whispered Mickey to Will, pointing out the way Alex was smiling at Logan.

"No way" he replied in a hiss, though not as confident as he would have liked "Hey, Honey?" Will interjected, stepping closer and taking her hand so as not to be forgotten "We oughta head back – see if the others have got any results?"

Alex looked down at their combined hands as if appalled but said nothing. Everybody was watching the sudden change in her expression, how she turned her face upwards to Max's to gauge his reaction to this. That's why Sally was the only one to see the message carved into the bridge's stonework. That's why she was the one to read it out in a quaking voice which made the others stop and turn – Will's pettiness forgotten, the sweetness of reunion turned sour.

"_You cannot stop us. We are ancient and forever. We are as old as the Universe. We saw it begin and we will see it end. And you will help us. The moment when we touch your arms and faces to take your lives will feed us. And when we take Time itself we will never be hungry again. Weep for us. For we are you and you will be us. Weep for your lives. Weep. "_

"Just a guess, but I reckon you've got yourself a Host of Angels." Stated Max, stepping to stand beside Alex. Looking in her eyes he saw the plea for help that the others had never seen because she would never ask anyone else.

"What one earth does it mean?" asked Mickey as Sally roused herself enough to scribble it down in her notebook.

"Not sure. Definitely not good though" replied Jack, who truth be told could make neither head nor tails of it.

"Give us time, we'll work it out" responded Sam confidently, smiling at Sally, walking her back towards the base, re-reading the message over her shoulder.

"Hate to be a buzz-kill Sammy, but time is something we don't have" Leon shot back acidly. Sarah laughed despite the tenseness she felt, squeezing his hand, with a smile. They turned away. The others made to follow suit but Alex, Will and Max stayed behind. The men stayed purely for her. Will because he wanted to show his dedication. As always. In truth the message had freaked him out. Max stayed simply because he knew she needed him. As the breeze ruffled their hair Alex too turned away towards Max and Will.

They smiled at her. Two rivals together. Alex didn't care. Max was here, her team were ready. Her earlier doubts were gone with that light breeze. Nobody threatened her or her friends. She knew two things. One - what that message meant. And two – those Angels had sealed their fate.

They were dead meat. _Better, _she amended with a wicked little smile:

_They were rubble. _

**Thanks for reading **

**P.S. I've changed Logan's name to Max Latimer by the way just in case you get updates and can't figure out why.**

**Thanks again xx**


End file.
